


Everyone needs a second chance.

by Msbookgeek



Category: Aaron Livesy/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Diane Sugden - Fandom, Victoria Sugden Barton/Adam Barton
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msbookgeek/pseuds/Msbookgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever written fan fiction. I decided to write about my favorite pairing Aaron and Robert from Emmerdale. I do not watch the show, just watching their storyline on Youtube. Therefore I apologize for in advance whether or not everything is correct in my story. Hope you like it :) I am from Norway, my English is not completely flawless. So I am quite sure that there is and will be in the future a lot of wrong grammar, but just ignore it and have fun reading this :)</p><p>My story will be in some chapters, not sure how many yet. The beginning happens some days before Christmas in 2015. Robert is out celebrating his divorce, with his sister Victoria and her husband Adam. Next day he wakes up with someone familiar beside him in bed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last night.

Robert Sugden woke up with a big headache five days before Christmas. The night before was a big mess in his head. He did only remember going to his step-mom Diane’s pub, to celebrate his divorce and not the way back home. Next to him lay a dark haired boy, with closed eyes and sweet red lips. Robert felt back on his pillow, with a huge happy smile on his face. Aaron turn around, his eyes opened and look at him with a big grin on his lips. Before his warm hand found his. Then Robert remember kissing Aaron a lot last night. Two things come to his mind. Drinking a lot of beer with Vic and Adam, and kissing Aaron Livesy secretly in the back of the pub. The boy he had never dared to admit he was in love with. However, he was sure the whole town knew it now.

"To early for the sun to come up" Aaron said tired and annoying. Like the Aaron, he know. The most beautiful eyes in the world looked right at him. He felt like he could look into those eyes for the rest of his life. 

"Or maybe we went to bed too late" Robert said laughing. More of the night before come back to him. Paddy had been in the bar, he and Aaron had a huge fight about something important. He never found out why. Robert knew Aaron too well to ask him about it. 

Aaron went into silence. He looked down with uncertainty, twinned their fingers together. Aaron stroked his finger over where Roberts’s wedding ring had been before. Robert could see something was bothered the younger man. What could it be? Had he done something wrong? 

"Did you regret what happened between us last night?" Aaron’s eyes was small and worried when he said it. He looks so innocent, so afraid. Not like the strong man Aaron, show the rest of the world. Robert felt like laughing, but instead he smiled happy. 

"Why would I? I told you I want to be with you months ago. I want you, only you and if I remember correctly, you told me you hated me and it would never change. Your words, Aaron. Not mine. Last night was a big surprise for me. Good surprise, lovely surprise!" Robert look at Aaron and hope he would believe him.

"Yeah. I did hate you, at least I thought so... then. Now I not so sure anymore. I hate the things you did, to Paddy, mom and me. I never hated you. I tried to hate you trust me, but I could never do it.” Aaron laid his head against his chest, his heart beaten in a fast pace. Robert stroked his hair, kissed his head gentle. 

They both jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Aaron look at him unsure. Robert look up, and then remember where they were. They were in his room, in the house of his little sister Victoria and her husband Adam, Aaron’s best friend. Where he had stayed the last two months or so. He could not remember a place where he had felt so home. He had never told Vic about his feelings for his new home, because then she would probably never let him leave ever again. He loved it here, but he needed his own place soon. He was a grown man after all. 

“Rob? The breakfast is ready! Diane and Doug is here. Please, hurry up! They looking forward to seeing you!” she told him, from the other side of the closed door. Her voice was happy and he hoped she stay that way, when she found out about Aaron.

“Yes. Sure. I coming soon!” His eyes fell on Aaron's peaceful look, and he hoped she would not dare to open the door. He was not sure he had locked it the night before. His mind was all over the place last night he remembered, busy with taking of Aaron’s clothes and his own on the same time. He felt Aaron was to slow with his own clothes, specially his shirt. Robert knew why, but Aaron did not need to be afraid. He loves every part of Aaron’s body, even the marks from the past. He did not remember everything from last night, but he now that much. While they dressed, he could not stop smiling. Aaron seems to have the same problem. He laughed, before planting a kiss on his lips. Aaron’s hands find their ways around Robert’s neck. They play with his hair a while, before touching his cheek. 

“What are we doing?” Robert said in a low voice, before they kissed again. Aaron looked teasingly at him and took a step back. He rolled his eyes at him.

“I think they call it kissing, old man!” he said with a grin on his face. 

“Not the kissing part, you fool” Robert hit him lightly in the head with his hand.

“Do you want to tell my family AND your best friend now? About use.” Robert could not help but be both excited and horrifying about his answer. Aaron look up at him, smiling.

“You worried about my answer,” he said happy and little surprised. As if the thought of Robert wanted to be with him had first now hit him. 

“Yes I’m... Answer, please Aaron? Dammit!” Robert almost felt angry. Why did Aaron not answer him? It was so easy after all! Either Aaron wanted to be with him, which he had hoped since the day Aaron come out of prison or he did not. When Aaron start laughing, he felt more angry and furious then he ever had been at his ex-boyfriend/boyfriend. He felt Aaron was laughing at him. Robert hated when someone had fun at his expense. It made him more painful and hurtful, when it was Aaron. The only person in the world who could break his heart into thousand small bits. As if he had power to read his mind, Aaron stopped laughing. His eyes were serious, much concerned.

“Sorry. I did not mean to laugh at you, Robert” He took his hands in his while his words left his mouth. 

“The entire situation is amusing. Us. Together. Worrying about your family down stairs. It is so different after everything that happened between us in the past. I like it, even love it” Aarons hands left his, before kissing him deep and long on his lips. Robert felt like he lost the ability to breathe.

“Why did you…?” He was speechless. Aaron opened the door; they heard voices downstairs from the kitchen. He recognized Diane and Vic talking. Then Adam start laughing and Doug made a comment. Then they all laughing at something Diane said. 

“Vic is waiting, let’s go!” Aaron commented. Robert look down the stairs, then back to Aaron. He felt like he never had been so nervous before. 

“Robert?” Aaron sent him a questioning and amusing look. 

“Robert?” This time the voice was female. In the living room stood his sister with the rest of the family behind her. Everyone look at Robert with open mouth, the only one who smiled at him was Adam. He look happy, almost pleased about it. Not surprised like the rest of them. Of course, he did, Robert recalled then how they had awakened Adam, on the way to his bedroom last night. He never thought Adam would keep a secret so big from his wife. He would from now on honor the trust Aaron had in his best friend.


	2. Family breakfast.

Aaron look around on the people standing in his best friends’ living room and hope someone would say something soon. The silence was killing him. Robert look like he wanted to go back to bed and hide in his room. He took Aaron's hand and held his fingers hard, as if he was afraid Aaron was going to fled from the house has fastest he could.

“Hey, Vic. Any breakfast for me? I’m starving, I could eat a horse!”Aaron laughed and put his arm friendly around her. 

He push her toward the kitchen and made Robert follow by holding his hand. The atmosphere between the two of them had been tense ever since Vic thought Aaron had shot Robert. He had long ago forgiven her, but he knew she still felt guilty about it. She smiled broadly, as she always did when someone mentioned food in her presence. It had its advantages to be best friends with someone who was so good to cook like her.

“I heard you mother is feeling better, Aaron?” Diane smiled to him with motherly caring eyes. They all sat around the table now. Robert and Aaron next to each other, Diane and Doug on the other side and Vic and Adam in the middle. The conversation between all of them was almost normal. He had to admit that his mother had not crossed his mind in the last few hours. She would come home soon and he knew it was only then, the problems would start. This was just child's play compared. Robert look sad at him, like he was reading his mind. 

“Yeah she is. I am glad she got the help she needed!”Said Aaron with his mouth full of scrambled eggs. Some of it fall down on the plate. Everyone laughed at him, included Robert. 

He felt his boyfriend’s finger on his chin. The touch was sweet and warm, against him. 

“Do I have something there?” Aaron touch his own chin with his hands. 

“No...Not anymore!” Said Robert. His warm loving eyes settled over Aaron, before they came to rest on his lips. Aaron felt like his entire face was glowing. Adam look teasingly at him and kick him in the foot under the table. He looked back at his best friend annoying. 

“Thanks, Rob!” He said and looked down at his own hands with embarrassment. 

He had never liked being in the center and now it seemed that everyone looked at him, as if he was something odd. In a small minute, he missed the old Robert. His new boyfriend was something different. Roberts’s affection was mortified and so weird, it made him wanted to go back to hiding their relationship again. He knew he was crazy about Robert, but it would take time to get used to the new him. Aaron never knew what his boyfriend would do next now, like screaming his love from a rooftop (He could imagine the new Robert would do something like that). 

“Yeah we had a great time at the pub last night. Aaron stay over, and we... Diane, I need to tell you something!” Aaron felt someone touching his knee under the table. Roberts’s eyes melted into Aarons. His next words left his mouth without taking the eyes of him. 

“I’m bisexual,” He said. 

“Bisexual?” said Doug, as if he tried to pronounce it for the first time.

“Yeah. You know. I like both...men and women...sexually. Even though...Aaron is kind of my thing... for the moment!”Robert look like a teenager again, talking to his parents about his new boyfriend. His face was like a tomato. 

“You mean our...Aaron?” Vic sound surprised. 

How could she be? They came from Roberts bedroom together; Aaron still used the same clothes as the day before in the pub and Robert touched him more than he should during a family breakfast. 

“Don’t look so surprised, Vic. They had a thing going for a long time”Adam smiled and kissed Vic on her cheeks. She pushed him away, as if he was a fly. 

“You mean for real? You and him?” Vic stood up. Her eyes was on Aaron, as if she was searching for something. He confess by smiling and nod his head. She look more angry than happy over the situation. 

“Yeah for real!” said Robert and hoped he could light the mood. Before he could say anything else, she threw herself at him. She half stood, half sat on him. 

“If you mess up this Robert Jacob Sugden, I will personally bury you alive and my husband will help me! He is my best friend and you do not dare break his heart again! You hear me?” Vic hold his shirt and sound like a bull ready to take him down, instead she waited patient on his answer. She could be a very scary and threatening creature if she wanted to. Aaron and Adam laughed hard. They were both relieved that Vic’s rage was not on them for once. 

“Let him go, Vic!” Diane said and sound like any mother would, when her children where fighting. 

“Kids, listen to her!” Doug said.

“Not before Robert promise on his dear life!”Vic said threatening. 

“Why? Fine! I promise, Victoria. I promise!” He laughed nervous. 

“You promise...what?”Her voice was more amusing than angry now. She almost smile at him. 

“Vic, let him go. You heard him, he promised” Aaron could not stop laughing and held his hand on her shoulder. She did as he said, as she grinned broadly.

“So would you threaten Aaron the same way now? He could break my heart you know!” Robert looked between his little sister and Aaron. They both start laughing at the same time. 

"What did I do?" He wondered. 

“Aaron would not mess up before you! ” She said amusing, before going back to the chair between Adam and Doug. 

"He could" said Robert.

"He wouldn't" said Vic.

"You never know" said Robert.

"Yes I know you" said Vic. 

"Fine. You are right. Aaron is too perfect to mess anything up!" Robert grinned.

"I'm right her, guys!" Aaron said and rolled his eyes at them.

“ I'm happy for you both! I would not ask for a better son-in-law!” Diane’s word was like a dream to hear for Aaron after the past months. Vic was not the only one who though Aaron was responsible for the shooting. 

“Ha! She said the same thing to me!”Adam said. 

“You both are...good for this family!”Diane laughed. 

“More coffee, anyone?” Doug said.


	3. First time

"He doesn't now?" Aaron's eyes went from confused to worried. He looked at Vic working in the kitchen, she made dinner. She avoided him with her eyes. What would Robert say about it when he found out? Vic look like she wanted to talk about something else. They promise each other never to talk about it ages ago. He didn't understand why she had to bring it up now, after all these years and specially know, with Robert and everything else. 

"Robert ask me if.. Oh God! I promise I wouldn't tell but.. He wanted to know about your life.. back then. Before.. you.." Vic cheeks glowed. The funny thing was how she reminded him about Robert when she did so. Aaron shook his head. He had to get that thought out of his head. He could not think of comparing them in any way. Then everything would seemed less disturbing. 

"He knows we was friends back then. He wonder if you had any girlfriends before you decided to be gay" She said, while she cut the vegetables. Aaron helped her with frying the meat. He stopped laughing to him self. 

"Decided to be gay? It's not a choice if I remember correctly! If it was, I could saved me a lot of problems " Aaron said laughing. 

"I know that! I didn't mean it like that!" Vic laughed too. 

"So my boyfriend want to know about my girlfriends? Wow.. never thought I would say that in one sentence!" He laughed again. Aaron wonder what made Robert ask his little sister and not him about it?

"I never wanted to talk about this. I even told him to not talk about it... with me. But you know my brother. He change a lot lately... because of you. Before he didn't want to talk about anything at all. Now he talk about you all the time. It's Aaron this and Aaron that!" She sounded annoyed about her older brother, but Aaron knew better. She was very fond of Robert. 

"So you never... admit that you had a thing with his boyfriend? By that I mean sex! Hot steamy sex!" Aaron said teasingly. Vic look at him horrified.

"It was not hot or anything at all!" She said and push him in the arm.

"Thank you. What a man wants to hear!" Aaron pretended he was wounded.

"You are gay!" She said looking at him.

"So what? My first time meant a lot to me. You really breaking my heart...now!" He said sarcastic and held his hand over his heart dramatically. 

"I was the one who turned you gay, mate. I should be wounded here!" Vic said. 

"Just tell him, mate! Who cares? That's an eternity ago!" Vic and Aaron turn around in surprise. Adam sat at the kitchen table, with a big grin at his face.

" Adam! How long have you been here?" Vic said nervous, looking like the chili in front of her. Aaron and Adam laughed. She carved up the chili annoyed of the two of them.

"How was your first time, Vic? Did Aaron have problem with his... little friend?" Adam burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Adam!" She said pointing the knife in front of him. 

"I just teasing you, Vic. I love it when you blushed. Make you more beautiful than ever. Did I tell you Aaron love that about Robert too? He said you and your brother reminiscent of each other in that way!" Adam tried to stay serious for a while, but he started laughing again. Aaron felt sure that Vic would killed her husband, if they where alone. Her eyes was glowing angry. Why did he have to tell Adam things like that when he was drunk? 

" Adam John Borton! How dare you. I... " Before Vic finished, Adam lifted her into the air and kissed her passionately. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Stop it please. Not in front of... Why is this happening to me all the time?" Aaron turned away uncomfortably.

"I hope dinner is ready. I'm hungry!" Said Robert in the door way and made everyone jumped. 

"Did I scare you?" He said laughing. 

"NO!" Adam and Vic said at the same time.

"Of course not!" Aaron said. He smiled at him, kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"What did you talk about before?" Robert ask bemused.

"NOTHING!" Vic, Adam and Aaron said at the same time. 

"We only talked about the.. old days!" Aaron said. 

"Yeah.. Boring... old days!" Adam said. Robert shook his head, laughed nervously, while studying the three best friends. 

"What did you really talk about?" Robert said in the middle of the dinner.

"We.. I... My first time...with a girl!" Aaron said.

"What?" Robert looked at Vic.

"Yeah.. Vic.." Aaron started.

"You told him I asked?" Robert was angry.

"She told me. But it's okay. We should have told you anyway!" Aaron touch Roberts hand. He stroked his lips on the back of it. Robert set perplexed watching him. 

"My first time was with... Vic" He laughed at the end. Hope it would make everything more amusing, then weird. Robert look from his boyfriend, to his little sister. She look like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Adam was grinning, holding her against him. 

"You kidding, right?" Robert voice was low. 

"No!" Aaron said. Robert start laughing hard, which surprised them all. Aaron had never seen him like that before.

"You're serious?" Robert said, before laughing again. Aaron follow him, by laughing too.

"Yeah. Its weird isn't it?" Vic said, laughing.

"You had good taste, mate!" Adam said, kissing his wife. She pushed him and Robert roll his eyes.

 

"We never talk about this ever again. You are not angry, Rob?" Vic said. 

" No. More unreal. How in..hell.. did you two end up together?" Robert ask, with his eyes on both of them laughing.

Later Robert lay down with his head in Aaron's lap. They had spend a lot of time in Robert's room lately. The one place where they was completely alone. away from the drama both their families created. Aaron stroke his hair softly, sighing. 

"What is bothering you?" Robert ask, putting down the manga he was currently reading.

"No-nothing! I just..." Aaron sighing again. Robert sat up, looked into his brooding and beautiful eyes.

"Do you thinks is weird? About Vic?" 

"What about her?" Robert said.

"You know what I mean. About her and me... Being my first and everything! I though you would be more angry about it" Aaron said honest.

"Why should I be? It happens years and years ago. Before you thought you was gay. What can I say? You have great taste! But please tell me it ends with me. I cant take it if you done something with my brother too" Robert start laughing.

"Oh God. I hate you!" Aaron said, hiding his face against Robert's open shirt. The little kisses Aaron left on his warm chest told otherwise.

"You hate me? Really?" Robert said charming, pushing him self against his boyfriend. One of his hands danced over familiar territory, before it settled over the target. Touching, making him tremble under him. 

"Ro-robert! What you doing?" Aaron said, half laughing and half exiting.

"Touching you!" Robert said, before letting his lips melt against his. 

"What about..." Aaron was left with an open mouth, gasping for air. He could not remember his words.

"I love you, and the past doesn't matter" Robert said, before pushing his hands over his ass.

"Hmm.. Show me!" Aaron said dreamily. 

"Do you have any protection?" Robert ask. 

"Protection?" Aaron said, his mind didn't work at the moment. 

"Condoms?" said Robert husky voice.

"F..Fuck! FUCK! I forgot to go to the store before.. Fuck!" Aaron was mad at him self and everyone else causing him anxiety. He stood up from his boyfriend bed. 

"Hey! Stay! We don't have to go all the way!" Robert toke his hand in his. 

"I can still show you..a lot of things!" Robert said flirtatious.

"You...can?" Aaron grinned at him.

"Hmm... Yeah!" Robert said determined , pulled his arm. Aaron fell over him. His boyfriend planted kisses all over his neck, before turning them around with him self on the top. 

"I should know. You always like being in charge!" Aaron said, teasing him.

"Yeah..well, you like taking order. Remember... when I ask you to help in the bar some weeks ago, when I helped you with the problem with Doug. You said no. But suddenly there you where. Helping out!" Said Robert, sounded proud of him self.

"Admit it, I'm irresistible!" he continue. 

"Fine, maybe a little bit! Sometimes! Not all the time..." Aaron said, grinning. Robert pushed Aaron's boxer down. He start kissed him on the chest, before kissing him in more intimate places. 

"Do you like.. it?" Robert said, when he was up for air.

"Ah! Yes, I do!" Aaron said breathless. He want to ask for more, but before he had time to open his mouth Robert was all over him again. 

He look down on his boyfriend. His mouth pushing back and forth on his penis. Aaron stroke his hair, smiling. 

"Stop! " Aaron said.

"Why?" said Robert teasingly, before licking him one more time. Then Aaron felt like he was in heaven, the most amazing feeling went through his body. Robert held him, until he was empty. It took a few extra seconds before he regained his breath.

"You... you.. wow." Aaron said.

"Thanks?" Robert said grinning.

"Do you... do you think they heard me?" Aaron said.

"Maybe. You not actually the most silent type when it comes to... this!" Robert said, amusing. Aaron look at him horrified.

"I... they now we love each other and we are all grown up here! What do you think the married couple is doing before bed time?" Robert said laughing,

"No. NO! Why did you have to tell me that? He his my best friend and she his.. well.. my ex-girlfriend. Your sister, by the way!" Aaron said, shaking his head.

"You are gay, Aaron. And sister or no sister of mine... she is still grown up! " Robert said. 

"Yeah.. I guess you have right.. But.. God! Why did you have to tell me that? I don't need to think about that!" Aaron said, irritated.

"Hmm.. I know what you should think about.." he said, as he looked merrily at him. Aaron look down on his boyfriend and grinned. 

"Yeah?" He said, touching Robert's penis. Robert mouth opened and a huge gasp left his lips. 

"You want it...so much?" Aaron said. 

"I want you!" Robert said, emotional. Aaron smiled, touching him and then pressing his mouth down on him.


	4. Gordon Livesy.

Late afternoon Robert went to the pub, in search for his boyfriend. When he opened the door, he find Aaron and a unknown man in a heated conversation. The situation between the two of them look like a fight with angry eyes and fits, especially from Aaron's side. He felt everyone in the pub was waiting for something to happen. So did Robert. He could not let something bad happen so the police would have another reason to put Aaron behind bars again. Although they had several reasons already. Robert felt guilty in most of them.... 

"Aaron?" Robert tried not to sound worried. Aaron said nothing. Who was this man? 

"Go away!" Aaron said, bitterly. 

"No!" Robert said. It was like Aaron first then noticed Robert presence. He realized then Aaron's angry words was not meant for him.

"Robert, I... What are you doing here?" He took a step in front of him, like he wanted to protect him from the other man. There was something in the way Aaron looked at him now, he could not lie to him. Not after everything they been trough. 

"I was worried when you didn't answer me. We were supposed to..." Robert look around in the pub. He had forgotten how he had promised Aaron they would do things slowly this time, telling friends and family about their relationship soon but not right away. Vic, Adam, Doug and Diane was still the only four people in the village who know about their reunion. The pub was full of people from both their families. God! What did he do now?

"Ehh... helping me with the car in the scrapyard?" Robert ask, then. With every eyes in the pub on him, including his mother in law. He know no one believe him (and could he blame them after everything?), but he needed to make Aaron understand he could trust him. If Aaron wanted him to lie for him, he would do it without hesitating. 

"Car in the scrapyard? Oi..fuck...Sorry, Rob. I forgot about it!" He said, still looking right at him. Robert was bewitched by the beauty of his boyfriend eyes, he didn't even notice his warm hand settled over his.

"It's fine. I took care of it" Robert murmured, laughed nervously. 

"You did? Thanks!" Aaron said, his body approached his. With his seductive eyes it was not hard to see what he wanted. What the hell...? 

"I... need a drink!" Robert said, while he took a few steps back. Clearly uncomfortable. Aaron then seem to remember where he was, blushing he turned away from his boyfriend. Adam laughed behind the bar. 

"A beer, mate?" Adam ask Robert, still laughing.

"Beer? Yeah, sure!" Robert answer, still looking at Aaron. 

"So... that went well.. After you lied for so many months I'd have thought you were better at it!" Adam whispered to him, laughing again.

"But then again... Aaron didn't try to get you steamy and hot in front of everyone, back then!" He said amusing. 

"Don't listen to him, Rob!" Vic said. 

"Well he did. I have seen that look my self one time. When Aaron kiss me..." Adam said. 

"Kiss you?" Robert ask, trying not to sound jealous.

"Stop it, Adam. You making everything worse. It happen a long time ago, before he come out!" Vic explained.

"He kissed me!" Adam laughed. He sounded drunk now.

"He is teasing you. Didn't know you was the jealous type, Robert Jacob Sugden! You should know by now, you have no reason for it!" someone whispered in his left ear, before kissing it passionate. Robert got goosebumps all over him. What did Aaron think about, kissing him like that in the same room as his mum and the rest of his family?

"Aaron... So sorry. I didn't mean to..." Robert turned around, pushing him slightly away and created a distant between them. While one hand lay over Aaron's ribcage. Aaron look down on his boyfriend hand smiling. 

"When did you start apologize all the time?" Aaron said, laughing. They smiled secretly at each other.

"I always did that!" Robert said. 

"No you didn't!" Aaron said smiling some more, before taking his hands in his.

"When did you start touching me in public and... seduce me?" Robert watch his boyfriend, with passionate I-want-you- eyes. The only way Robert Sugden managed it. He knew that those passionate and flirty blue eyes of his, had gotten him in trouble before, but with Aaron it was always fun to see how he reacted. Sometimes it made him blush all over him, which made him look even more beautiful to him. 

"Since we decided to get back together? And since you are going to meet my father right now, which don't know I'm gay?" He whispered those last words. 

"What?" Adam, Vic and Robert said at the same time. Aaron almost started laughing at the three of them.

"Gordon doesn't know?" Adam and Vic said. 

"Really? Have you practiced at speaking at the same time?" Aaron said humorous.

"Who is Gordon?" Robert said confused.

"My..father!" Aaron said, looking down. 

"But.. Paddy is your father!" Robert said.

"No not really. I which he was. Even when he do stupid things. Things I'm not suppose to talk about. But he isn't!" Aaron said. 

"So this guy you.. you talk to when I got here... Standing next to you mother right now - talking to your uncle? He is your real father?" Robert said.

"Yes and don't sound so disappointed! " Aaron said. 

"You never mentioned him before!" Robert sound worried. Remember what did tear them apart last time. 

"No more secrets.. Only my dad! Promise!" Aaron said, like he was reading his mind again. 

"Lets go meet him!" Robert held his hand over Aaron's. Their fingers twinned together. When Robert stood up, he saw how everyone was staring at him. He assumed this was not only the day when Aaron was going to tell his father he was gay, but also the day people would question Robert's sexuality. But he realized for the first time in his life, he did not care. 

"Diane?" Robert ask, when he saw her at the same table as Chas and the guy he assumed was Gordon. 

"Hello, dear! Come, let me make place for you!" She said, while she stood up and winked at Doug. He come running with two other chairs. Aaron let go of Robert hand. His mum was watching his every move unhappy. Aaron sat down on the other side of the table. Robert decided to sit down on one of the chairs, to make Chas a little bit happy. But Aaron decided differently. He wanted Robert to sit down next to him on the small bar sofa. 

"What you doing, handsome? Sit down!" Aaron said happy, laughing. When Robert just stood there, wondering about what to do. Aaron took his hand and made him almost fall against him. Robert heard someone laughing at the bar, he was surprised when he saw the one who was behind the laughter . Robert looked up and meet his eyes with Chrissie. His ex-wife. She was smiling, not angry or hurt. More funny. Like the entire situation amusing her. Yes he had to admit he had never been this nervous around her father or anyone else for that matter. 

"This is my step-son, Robert Sugden!" Diane said to Gordon.

"Nice to meet you! Glad your mom is finally feeling better!" Gordon said and shaking his hand with his. 

"Thank you, sir. Nice to finally meet you too!" said Robert.

"Dad.. Hmm.. there is something you don't know about me!" Aaron started. He almost smiled. 

"I read the papers, Aaron. I'm glad you are friends after everything!" Gordon said, looking between the boys.

"Friends, ha?" Chas said, before Aaron's irritated look stopped her.

"Not about the papers. About me personally. You see.. the thing is... " Aaron stopped. Robert stood up, looking around the pub before Aaron said anything else.

"I'm bisexual! I guess you already now, but..." Robert started. 

"Sit down!" Aaron hissed, almost laughing at the same time. 

"You wanted to tell me your friend Robert is gay?" Gordon smiled, there was something in his eyes like he already knew what Aaron would come to say next.

"Robert is my boyfriend" Aaron said, everyone around him went into silence. 

"Yes, I am!" Robert said. He expected that someone would ask him. But no one did!

"So you are gay?" Gordon said. 

"Yeah. Not what you expected dad?" Aaron said sarcastic, with a small hope of doing his own father uncomfortable and harm at the same time. Robert know him to well. Aaron didn't look happy of having his father back in his life. Specially not by his mother side. 

"Well, I did. Actually!" Gordon sighed heavily.

"You did?" Aaron said surprisingly. 

"Yes, since we live together when you was a teenager!" His father said. 

"Well, you should told me..." Aaron said angrily.

"You wasn't ready to hear it. I tried not to make it harder for you!" Gordon said with calm voice. 

"You are back together with my nephew?" Cain Dingle said angry, before pushing Robert on the floor. He hit him in the stomach before anyone had time to react.

"Robert!" Aaron screamed worried, before pushing his uncle angry. 

"What the hell, Cain?" Aaron was on his way to hit Cain in the face, but Robert's hand stopped him.

"I'm okay, Aaron!" Robert sounded raspy, like someone had just kicked the air out of him. Adam and Vic helped him on a chair.

"If you so much as touching him, you'll regret it!" Aaron said angry. 

"You can not be seriously Aaron? After all ..?" Cain look irritated at him. 

"Like you are no better. What about everything you have done in the past or every other person in this room? You want me to write a list? Anyone?" Aaron said, almost laughing. 

"Yeah let's talk about what Cain Dingle have done in the past?" Aaron continue. 

"Aaron, maybe you should... Cain, stop it!" Chas look worried between her brother and son. Cain took one step closer to Aaron. It made Robert react. He took a firm grip on his shirt. 

"Leave my boyfriend alone, Dingle!" Robert sounded more like his old self. 

"He isn't your boyfriend!" Cain said. 

"Really? Last time I check he was MY BOYFRIEND!" Robert almost scream. 

"Let him go, Rob! He isn't worth it!" Aaron said, pushing Robert away from his uncle.

"Cain! Stay - away- from-us!" Aaron said one last time, more calm this time. Then he did something which surprised Robert and almost made him fell of the chair. Aaron kissed him long on the mouth, with tongue, before he sat down on his lap, with one arm around his neck.

"So you are together now? Congratulations!" Finn approached them with a sweet smile. 

"Thanks, mate!" Robert said, laughing happily. 

 

"


End file.
